pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Excalibur
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 30 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 90 |mobility = 10 |cost = 10 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a 3-barrel minigun that's silver with a silver body with blue, gold, and red details. The barrels are mostly silver with a large golden ring and is blue at the end with smaller golden rings. The drum magazine is golden and silver with some red details. Strategy It has very high damage, high rate of fire, good capacity and moderate weight. Tips * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fair few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. Counters * The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. * Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. * The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear like a target to a teammate or enemy player. * If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. * This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. Theme Futuristic/Royal Themed Supported Maps N/A Weapon Setups Have a weapon that is ideal for long range and have a weapon with high mobility. Trivia *It looks like the reskin of an Automatic Peacekeeper that has 3 barrels in stead of 4 and has blue, silver, gold, and red details. *This is the first primary weapon to have the energy shield effect, and the second weapon over all, after the Barrier Rifle. *Excalibur is the name of a magical sword, but for some reason it is a gun, not a sword. *Its fire rate is actually 97 since it fires 6 rounds per second. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons